Buttons can be found in various realms of technology, e.g. computers, automobiles, musical instruments and many more. Yet, there is a general problem with conventional buttons, namely the presence of a gap between the actual button and the device in which it is embedded. On the one hand, the gap provides for the mobility of the button, on the other hand, it can often become dirty or even cause a total operational failure if, for instance, a liquid enters the gap damaging the electronics possibly lying directly underneath. Moreover, the gap allows light to permeate and, thus, buttons—which cannot be illuminated individually—cannot be clearly separated from one another as far as the illumination is concerned. Several attempts have been made to minimize the problems caused by the gap. Such as WO 2007/053966 A1 which discloses an integrated button that can at least be partially embedded in a unit the surface of which is coated with a surface material in the area of the button. The button is placed in a cutout of the surface material and is comprised of a primary part essentially placed inside the unit and a secondary part designated as a key button to trigger a function. In certain areas the key button covers a section of the surface material and is connected thereto in a force-fit and/or form-fit manner such that a lightproof separation of individual buttons is not possible.
DE 196 340 51 C1 discloses a switch arrangement for an electrical device with a button. Activation of the button results in moving a tappet guided within a carrier into an actuating direction in such a way that a contact element lying in the actuating direction is activated. Button and tappet can be displaced along contact areas arranged opposite to each other orthogonal to the activation area, and both parts are movable independently from the displacement in the actuating direction. Nevertheless, there is a gap around the button which causes the above mentioned problems.
DE 10 2004 033 974 B4 discloses a control panel with several control elements, wherein the bottom side of the control elements is furnished with elastic sealing means made of plastic archedly extending from the bottom side opposite of the control element's control side to the adjacent control elements. In this arrangement there is a gap between a control element and the elastic plastic sealing means, too, causing the abovementioned problems.
Hence, there continues to be a need for a button which overcomes the problems caused by the gap between the button and the device in which it is embedded.